Syvin kipu sielussani
by Tuliharja
Summary: Lyhäri Fain runollisista ajatuksista mitä hän todella tuntee sisällään. Miljöö ulottuu Nihon-juonikaareen asti. One-shot.


Nimi: _Syvin kipu sielussani_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Lyhäri Fain runollisista ajatuksista mitä hän todella tuntee sisällään. Miljöö ulottuu Nihon-juonikaareen asti._

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _En omista Tsubasa Reservoir Chroniclea, vaan CLAMP. Kirjoitan vain kyseisestä sarjasta fan fictionia._

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Käänsin tämä ficin toisesta omasta ficistäni jonka nimi on "The deepest pain in my soul". Joskus meistä kaikista tuntuu sieltä ja syvältä, mutta me silti vain jatkamme menoamme hymyillen. Vaikka todellisuudessa tekisikin mieli huutaa ja itkeä…_

* * *

 **Syvin kipu sielussani**

Piilouduin tämän täydellisen hymyn taakse. Nyt en voi enää.

Olen rikkinäinen nukke.

Äh, ole hiljaa. En tahdo enää kuunnella sinua.

Minun sieluni on haavoittunut. Joten itken hiljaa.

En voi itkeä, en voi itkeä, en voi. Koska olen niin tuhma lapsi. Olen niin paha henkilö.

Miksi en voi lakata itkemästä?

Minun sieluni on haavoittunut.

Joten piiloudun tämän hymyn taakse.

Tämä naamio on jo rikki. Minun sieluni on tuskissaan.

Tahdon itkeä, tahdon huutaa.

Tahdon viiltää ranteeni ja tuntea edes jotakin.

Olen tullut turraksi.

Syyskuu menee, koulut ovat alkaneet. Mutta seison. Seison vieläkin.

Olen tullut turraksi.

Tämä naamio on rikki, rikki. Mikset voi nähdä minua? Kyyneleitäni?

En tahdo sympatiaa, mutta silti etsin lämpöä. Kuin eksyksissä oleva lapsi.

Olen jo aikuinen, joten minun pitäisi olla jo täydellinen näyttelijä.

Miksen voi lopettaa? Miksen voi lopettaa tätä kipua?

Tahdon satuttaa itseäni. Tahdon itkeä. Tahdon huutaa.

Keuhkojeni täydeltä.

En pitänyt elämästä.

Joulukuu menee, on kylmää ja talvi. Kesä meni. Minun talveni pysyy.

Äh, ole hiljaa. Pysy paikallasi ja kuuntele minua. Tämän kerran.

Olen rikkinäinen nukke. Joka ei voi enää tanssia.

Kukaan ei välitä kun lopulta tulet tähän pisteeseen.

Katsot taaksesi, kuitenkaan et voi unohtaa mennyttä.

Tahdon katsoa tulevaan, mutta en voi, en voi.

Minun sieluni on haavoittunut.

Joten ole kiltti, anna minun itkeä.

Olen rikkinäinen nukke.

Silmiini sattuu itkemisestä.

Tämä tyhjä, kylmä tunne ei mene pois.

En tahdo enää tehdä mitään. Vain nukkua, oih nukkua.

Tahdon mennä ja heittää itseni, tunteakseni tyhjyyden.

Pimeyden.

Minne menivät nauravat lapset? Nuo iloiset päivät?

Nyt minä käännän pääni sinuun. Ja sinä katsot minua.

Unohditko minut? Inhotinko sinua?

Voi miksi, miksi, minun pitää olla niin inhottava?

Etkö sinä vain voi unohtaa minua kuten muut?

Kukaan ei näe minua, kukaan ei enää välitä minusta.

Se on valhe ja minä olen suurin valehtelija.

Mutta en välitä. Minä leikin että olen rikkoutumaton.

Kukaan ei välitä, joten miksi minun pitäisi?

Olen tullut turraksi. Tahdon huutaa. Tahdon kirkua keuhkojeni täydeltä ja huutaa, että olen elossa.

Mutta voi, olen valehtelija. Niin suuri valehtelija.

Tanssin, astun pois, hymyilen.

Ota tämä kipu pois.

Ole kiltti! Ota tämä kipu pois, ennen kuin nauran hysteerisesti ja tahdon vain tämän mustuuden.

On jäätynyt kesä.

En voi enää tuntea mitään.

Ei lämpöä, ei iloisuutta.

Minne menivät kaikki perhoset, nauravat lapset?

Miksen voi parantaa itseäni?

Ajattelin etten tarvitse ketään, mutta kuitenkin tuntuu niin pahalta.

En koskaan tarvinnut ketään, kuitenkin tarvitsen.

Minulla on yksi, kuitenkaan se ei ole kaikki. Kaikki kertovat vain valheita ja katsovat minua hymyillen.

Voi, mikset voi olla hiljaa?

Lakkaa kertomasta minulle mitä tehdä ja kuinka käyttäytyä.

Olen rikkinäinen nukke.

En tahdo enää nousta ylös ja nähdä huomista.

Tahdon itkeä.

Olen melankolinen, olen depressiivinen ihminen joka ei ymmärrä, että minulla on jo joku joka hymyilee minulle kun olen surullinen.

Mutta en voi, en voi itkeä.

Etsin lämpöä, vanhempani käyttäytyivät niin kylmästi. Olen näyttelijä, joten hymyilen ja valehtelen.

Mutta tämä naamio on jo rikki.

Muutunko hirviöksi?

Tahdon tanssia, tahdon tanssia ja päättää tämän kaiken.

Anna anteeksi.

Tulen aina välittämään sinusta. Ja…rakastamaan. Tulet aina olemaan lähellä sydäntäni.

Vaikken koskaan sano sitä tarpeeksi. Vaikken koskaan näytä sitä niin hyvin.

Mutta välitän sinusta.

Tiedät miten saat minut hymyilemään. Sinä tiedät syvimmän minun.

Joten, kiitän sinua. Kiitän sinua siitä että olet ollut täällä, kanssani.

Olet ystäväni.

" _On takaisin maksun aika, Kuro-sama."_

" _Hakkaan sinut tästä hyvästä, paskiainen."_


End file.
